


The Dawn Of Dusk

by Isabelle255



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Murder, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle255/pseuds/Isabelle255
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first short story and I think I did pretty well for a beginner. Please leave comments on ways I can improve.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Dawn Of Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first short story and I think I did pretty well for a beginner. Please leave comments on ways I can improve.

Tap, tap, tap. that was the only  noise that could be heard when the man strode down the empty corridor. He was tall and lanky, which made him appear older than the average 27 year old. His left hand clutched a suitcase that he was handcuffed to. He had extremely vital ‘information’ to deliver to the CIA, and whether it was a good idea or not to be involved with the mission, he did not know. The further he walked down the corridor the louder and more vicious the typing got, and the more dimly lit it started to become. The typing stopped, and it became eerily quiet. When he finally reached the door at the end of the hall he studied it. It was made of wood and had a mahogany finish; there was a blurred window that read “Chasity Parks” in bold letters and under that it read “CIA Head Forensic Scientist”. The man took a breath and struggled to turn the brass knob with his sweaty hand. He managed to open the door and took a cautious step inside.

“Stop,” said a woman’s disembodied voice “don’t come any closer, Charlie”. 

He looked around the room and notice papers strewn across the floor, each one had something high lighted and circled. There was pencils, staplers, markers, and various other office supplies mixed in with the sea of parchment. 

“Chas, I brought you the ‘information’ from, Laura,” his voice came out slightly wobbly “I don’t think you should be doing this. I shouldn’t be helping you”. 

“Then leave Charlie,” Chasity said annoyed as she stepped into the light. Her clothes were wrinkled and had ink stains from working all day. “I said you didn’t have too help if you didn’t want to”.

“I didn’t say that I didn’t want to help, I said that I _shouldn’t be_ ,” he looked flustered. The call he received last night sounded like a walk in the park compared to what he had to go through. Nobody told him that the suitcase had to be handcuffed to his wrist or that angry men in dark suits would be following him. 

Chasity sighed at Charlie and came closer, her features were dark and hauntingly beautiful. Her eyes were a mix of every color there ever was, and they seemed to stare right through Charlie, making him feel even more jittery. He was a very reserved and quiet person and wasn’t used to working for the Central Intelligence Agency. Charlie was new to the job and so was Chasity, but unlike him she seemed to adapt to being on the field quicker. 

“Can you uncuff me now,” he asked waving his left hand in the air while gripping the suitcase. 

“Of course,” Chasity walked back to her desk cautiously stepping over office supplies and papers. She unlocked the second drawer on the right and pulled out the key. She swung them with her fingers and then tossed them to Charlie. He missed tragically and could feel Chaisty’s eyes rolling at him. 

Charlie unlocked him self and then asked “What’s with the papers?”

“Oh, um, they’re helping me keep track of our data. They’re a collection of records with every last formula we’ve tried with the serum. They also contain how the patients who took the serum, you know… incinerated. I thought maybe if I studied real hard to see what triggered the lethal reactions then maybe we could prevent it from happening again,” she replied in a soft voice. 

Chas and three other scientists have been working on SerumX to make humans virtually immortal. In the year 2180 World War IV happened. There was enough nuclear radiation to wipe off the entire human race. Before the war happened the American Government had planned an underground escape facility for the survivors; 2,300 people made it. It’s now the year 2219 and the current population is up to 9,100. We only have a couple of hundred soldiers in our army and the other remaining countries have joined their militias up against ours. Our ranks are outnumbered and weak, SerumX is our last hope.

Charlie remembered seeing the look on Chasity’s face when he told her that Jaxon, her younger brother, had died. Jaxon was the first of the men to go. Chas looked at Charlie with this face, this face that was filled with such a mournful crestfallen expression, it broke his heart. She fainted and woke up screaming. Chas experimented with the nine remaining test soldiers in hopes to prevent them from incinerating, but there was nothing she could do. She was broken after that. She used to love joking around and having fun. Chasity morphed into this mostly detached person, she built up thick and high walls around her so no one could get through. She stopped talking for a while and spent days crying all alone in her office putting the blame of her brother’s death and the others on herself. But sometimes on the best of days he could find hints of the old Chas, buried deep in the shadows of her sorrow, slowly but steadily it was still trying to fight its way into the light.

Charlie missed Chas’ old self and would do most anything to bring her back.

So far there have been over ten separate sets of test subjects injected with tweaked serum but it still ended in the same tragic way. They burned up from the inside, leaving nothing but an empty eyeless corpse.

“I hope you’re not still blaming yourself,” he said cautiously. Charlie didn’t want her to cry.

“It doesn’t matter anymore, we have the cure,” she took the suitcase from him and opened it up. Inside there was a single test tube that contained a blue green liquid. He reached for it, but Chas slapped his hand away.

“God, what was that for!” Charlie rubbed his reddened hand. 

“Don’t touch it without gloves and proper tools!” she hissed. Chasity glared at him while she pulled out gloves from her desk. She then proceeded to reach for what seemed to be two giant sized tweezers.

“Take this,” she passed him one of the tweezers and then put on the gloves.

“Pass me it after I place the test tube on the rack,” she said with just slight hints of excitement in her voice. 

“Jeez Chas, you might want to pick an easier job for me next time”. Charlie’s voice was filled with sarcasm. She’s always downgrading his abilities.

“Shut up, Charlie,” she retorted jokingly.

She carefully placed the test tube on the rack and made a _gimme_ gesture with her hand for the tweezers. 

He found the old her again, he thought as he smiled to himself.

“Why is it so dangerous? Why were men in dark suits following me? How come they didn’t shoot or influence violence?” He inundated.

“Because,” she carefully began to take off the lid with the tweezers. “This isn’t just the cure to the explosions, but a cure for everything,” her voice was barely a whisper as she was putting in so much concentration in removing a drop of the substance from the vile.

“What do you mean?” Charlie took a step forward but quickly took a step right back when the liquid started to fizz and vapor started surrounding the air around it.

“Chas, I don’t like this, what’s going on? What is that?” 

“It can cure every and all sickness, it can even bring the dead back,” she placed the drop of liquid in a small container and deliberately walked to the dark side of the room and beckoned him to follow. Charlie did as told and followed close behind Chas, careful to not step on any documents. When they reached the other end he gasped. There on the metal table was a corpse. The corpse of a middle aged woman, she was wearing a hospital gown, but her lower torso was bloody. Her skin was pale and sickly, you could see every vein in her body.

“Chasity, what the heck!” he stepped back in disbelief and disgust.

“She died during childbirth,” she calmly breathed.

“What are you going to do?”

“You’ll see.”

Chasity slightly opened the woman’s mouth and poured the serum from the little container in her mouth. The woman started to choke and then her eyes opened. Her corneas looked like glass marbles, but then she blinked again and they turned brown. The color slowly returned back to her skin and she stopped choking.

“My baby!” she started to cry out. Tears dripping down her face. “Where’s my baby?” The woman questioned.

“Your baby is in good health,” Chasity held out her hand and helped the woman up to a sitting position. 

“What happened? Where am I?” The woman looked so pained in confusion.

“You’re in my office, pardon me, but that’s all you’re aloud to know about your location at the moment. You’re alive now Carol, that’s all that really matters.” Chasity smiled after that sentence and a feeling of remorse spread through Charlie.

“Chasity can I talk to you for a moment in private,” he asked tentatively.

“Of course,” she replied.

They stepped outside of her office and into the dim lighting of the hallway, he couldn’t help but stare at her. She didn’t seem to show signs of shock like he did, but instead a look of impatience .

“Well, What do you want to talk about,” Chasity looked annoyed that he was wasting precious experimenting time.

“Don’t you think you went a bit too far with the elixir? You said it would prevent people from incinerating, not bring people back from the dead. Also, you still didn’t answer my question on why those people were following me.” Charlie responded.

“First of all, what people were following you? You must’ve been seeing things, and second of all, relax, there’s limits to what the elixir can do; it can’t bring back people like my-” she choked on her words and tear slowly started to fill her eyes. 

“I know,” He knew her last words were gonna be ‘ _like my brother’._ Charlie was never good in situations like these. He never knew what to say or if he did, he never knew when was the appropriate time to say it.

“I’m sorry for breaking down,” she whispered scarcely, her voice sounding hoarse from crying.

“Don’t be,” Charlie opened his arms for a hug but Chasity politely refused. She wiped off the tears, dried her eyes, and just like that she was done crying. He always admired how strong she was. Chasity always contains herself from showing what she would describe as ‘signs of weakness’ in front of others. 

“But Chas, listen, you can’t just play god with the elixir and bring people back from the dead and go along healing everyone that’s on the doorstep of death,” It had to be said before things got to complicated, before the power all goes to her head.

“Why not, nobody has to suffer anymore. Nobody has to die in pain, no one has to mourn the lost of a loved one,” with each syllable she raised her voice. Her face was getting flustered and it was clear by her expression that she was getting angry at Charlie for questioning her studies.

“I get that you want to help but you need to realize the importance of death and moving on. Everything must die no matter what, nothing lives forever and that’s the beauty of life. Nothing would have any meaning if no one could die. The war would never end because we can just keep on reviving the fallen, and eventually at one point we would overpopulate the Earth and then what? We kill off the excess humans and hope for the best?” Charlie was getting frustrated that she couldn’t see the obvious negative outcomes that could transpire from the serum. If left with the wrong hands things could get rather out of control, there might be even bigger wars fighting for just the formula alone.

“Well, you know what it’s to late now to back out of this, you know to much. I warned-”

_Bang._

It was the sound of a gun shot and a blood curdling scream that followed after it. Everything went silent as Charlie and Chasity hit the floor, the only audible sound was the pounding noise of their fear stricken hearts. After several suspenseful moments later they slowly began to stand, cautiously trying not to make any noise. Charlie slowly opened the door to Chasity’s office and found the woman, known as Carol, with a single bullet wound in her neck. The blood that was steadily flowing from her neck wound and her mouth was pooling around her creating a frightening puddle of blood. 

“They only shot once,” Chasity said in a low voice as she looked around the room. The window had been shattered and left glass shards littering the floor.

They jumped when the shrill sound of the phone ringing filled the room. Chasity inched slowly towards the phone and picked it up. She slowly brought the phone to her ear and whispered “Hello, sorry I’m busy.”

“Chasity! My darling how are you?” A familiar honeyed voice came from the phone.

“Laura, I can’t talk right now something strange happened.” 

“Did Carol get shot?” Laura said cheerily.

Charlie grabbed the phone from Chasity and asked “How did you know that Laura?”

“Charlie! Why I know plenty of what’s going on! The same way I know what was in that suitcase of yours. Consider Carol’s death a warning. The both of you have 8 hours to hand me over SerumX and no one gets hurt, well I mean you won’t get hurt but if I don’t get the serum in four hours one of you will be killed. If all eight hours go by and I still don’t have the serum in my hands then the last of you better count your blessings real good. Don’t even think about running, I’ve got the both of you surrounded and if anyone tries anything I won’t hesitate to shoot. Kisses!”

Laura hung up the phone but it was as if her voice was still echoing in the room.

“I knew something like this would happen,” Charlie said as his ran his hand through his hair.“but Laura out of all people I wasn’t expecting. She’s our friend, didn’t she help you with all this? Didn’t she want to help us, to help America‽” 

“Well, Charlie she keep her friends close and her enemies closer.”

Charlie walked over to Carol’s lifeless body and pulled out the bullet from her neck. “Can you tell what type of gun they were using from this? Maybe dust up some prints” 

“I need to be at the lab for that, and it’s all bloody you can’t find prints on it,” Chasity sighed.

“We are gonna die and we don’t even have evidence that Laura was the one that killed us! She’s gonna get away with our murder!”

“I don’t think she did, she’s to clean for that. Those men following you, I do believe that they work for her. They must’ve been following you to report information to Laura about the suitcase’s locations.” Chasity was collecting the test tube that contained SerumX and carefully placed it back in the suitcase. She pulled out a loaded ’73 Winchester gun and said “Let’s go Charlie. NOW!”

She grabbed his wrist and began to run dragging Charlie closely behind.

“Where are we going! You are gonna get us shot aren’t you now,” Charlie was panicking, Laura sounded pretty serious when she said that she wasn’t afraid to kill them and she proved her point in that by shooting Carol. 

“SHHHH,” Chasity hissed “Charlie, just trust me and please don’t make any noise, please.”

When they reached the end of the corridor they made a left into another hallway that most likely lead to nowhere. They heard a set of foot steps running after them but when Charlie turned around he saw nothing. They rounded off into yet another corner and then Chasity halted to a stop. The foot steps behind them were starting to grow louder.

“It’s a dead end, we’re gonna die,” Charlie rubbed his face and started to breath heavily, he was muttering incoherent curses under his breath.

“Look up,” Chasity said calmly. The foot steps sounded like they were in the hallway before the one they were in it was only a matter of time before they were cornered.

“Look up? How can you look up in a situation like this?”

“No I mean literally, look up,” she pointed at the ceiling above their heads and on it was written ‘ACCESS TO ROOF’.

“Give me a boost and I’ll help you up afterwards,” she turned and looked at him expectingly. Charlie didn’t hesitate to lift her up immediately after instruction, he didn’t want to go like this.

After Chasity was inside the attic she reached down for Charlie’s hand and hoisted him up, but she was to little to late, as the men rounded the corner they shot Charlie in his upper left calf. He managed to find the strength to pull himself up into the attic and then quickly close the opening behind him.

“Quick put something over the door,” Charlie croaked as he grasped his leg. Chasity pushed a heavy box over the doorway and hoped that it would be enough.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._ The men started to shoot through the ceiling.

“Charlie, I know that you’re hurt, but your gonna need to be strong and get to the roof. I’ll help you get up there, I’m so sorry,” Chasity offered him a shaky hand up.

“Don’t be sorry,” Charlie took her hand and pulled himself up, tears steadily dripping down his face “it’s not your fault that all this is happening, although in a way it sort of is.” He looked at her and let out a painful laugh.

“I honestly hate you for saying that, but sadly I don’t hate you enough to leave you behind,” she put his left arm around her neck and helped him to the stairwell. The men had gained on them and were starting to push and shoot at the door.

“HURRY UP YOU USELESS BABOONS!” A familiar feminine voice screeched.

“You go first Charlie, I’ve got this.” Chasity cocked her gun, brought it up to eye level, and positioned it to shoot at the door.

“Take the suitcase and go. NOW!”

Charlie grabbed the case and struggled up the stair, by the time he reached the top he was seeing red from the pain. It was taking him all his will power to not collapse, he didn’t want to die today. He staggered to the end of the roof and looked down, it was one heck of a plunge.

Chasity waited patiently for the people to break though the door. After several failed attempts of pushing the door it finally gave in. The moment the first hand gripped the edge of the floor she shot at it, it pulled away quickly but it did leave a few fingers behind. The second hand was fortunate that she missed, a tall man quickly climbed up, she shot again but her trembling hands made her miss. The man rose from the ground and gave a deep gravelly laugh 

“Nice try,” he said as he pulled out a hand gun, two other men and a woman none other than Laura appeared behind him. One of the men had a bloodied nub where his hand was supposed to be, that made Chasity smirked sadistically.

“Tsk, tsk, dear,” Laura walked to the front “You just met Gerard and you shot his hand, you barely even know him!” Laura chuckled almost innocently as if this all was one big game to her. 

“How could you do this, Laura, we _trusted_ you? Who do you work for and what do they want with the serum?” Chasity stood her ground, her fingers were just _itching_ to pull the trigger, but she was restraining herself, if she missed again then she would be long gone.

“What’s not to want from the serum,” upon listening closely Chastity heard a slight French accent in Laura’s voice, “power and strength are just the first two reasons that come to mind out of hundreds. I’m with an underground anarchy, that’s all you need to know. Now we can do this one of two ways, way number one is you tell me where the case is and nobody gets hurt. Way number two is that you don’t tell me where the case is so we have no choice but to torture the truth from you, sorry ‘bout it.”

“How about I chose way number two, minus the torture.”

Chasity shot her in the shoulder but to Chasity’s surprise Laura barely flinched. She simply plucked off the bullet shell from her shoulder and discarded it on to floor as if it were nothing. 

“If you’re wondering, I took a sip of the serum before I gave it to Charlie, and again if you’re wondering why I gave Charlie the case instead of keeping it for myself it’s because we need you, we need your knowledge. We know you’ll cave in and spill at one point. You have one last chance to tell us where the case is without force.” Laura was getting agitated that things weren’t going her way. After a moment of silence from Chasity Laura then yelled “GET HER! AND BRING HER BACK, PREFERABLY ALIVE!”.

Chasity took off running, she turned around and shot twice, the man named Gerard was struck in the chest and fell back. They started shooting at her feet and at that moment Chastity realized that the only way she was to live was if she escaped to the roof and jump off with Charlie and land on some shrubbery, the only problem with that plan was if SerumX spilled, or in a more extreme and realistic case neither her nor Charlie survive the fall. She darted towards the stairs and for a second she thought she had a chance of escape, but those thoughts got thrown out the window when a bullet hit the heel of her stilettos, she tripped and hit her head on the bottom stairs.

“Well, that was easy,” said the salt and pepper haired man he yelled for Laura, she strode over to Chasity who was slowly beginning to slip out of consciousness.

“I take it that the suitcase is upstairs, isn’t it?” Laura flipped Chasity over on her back, Chas had a cut running along her forehead, the blood running from it cascaded over her eyelashes making it hard to see. Chasity groaned in pain as a response to Laura’s question.“I’m gonna take that as a yes,” Laura bent down and snatched Chas’ gun from her hands “I’ll take this, thank you very much,”

“Do we bring her along to the roof,” the salt and peppered haired man asked.

“Of course we do! Sometime’s the you three, pardon, now two of you ask the _dumbest_ questions.”

The men bent over to pick Chasity up but she was a fighter, she managed to build enough strength to kick the bald headed one back, he stumbled a bit but it wasn’t enough to get him to fall. 

“Tie her limbs together quickly, and meet me on the roof,” Laura stepped up the stairs and kicked open the door. “Busted!” she broke down the words into a two syllable song.

Charlie turned and faced impending doom, there standing at the door was the infamous traitor, Laura. Her goons carried a limp tied up Chasity in their arms, she was bruised and lame.

“What did you do to her‽” Charlie said with a panicking voice, what if they killed her and were getting ready to kill him?

“Sorry, but gravity was the culprit of this one,” Laura made a gesture towards Chasity’s forehead and then made another gesture towards Chasity’s charged and broken shoe.

“The case, Charlie, give it to me,” Laura carefully walked over to Charlie, he quickly then dangled the suitcase about the building, just waiting for her to come closer so he could drop it. 

“Do it Charlie” croaked Chasity.

“You wouldn’t dare!” she was getting frustrated, everything was supposed to go smoothly. She was supposed to get the case and walk out without having to kill anyone, but the odds weren’t in her favor tonight. 

“You’re right, I wouldn’t, but only if you give me Chas first. We’ll exchange.”

“Fine, give her to him.” That was easy, a little too easy, and why would Charlie give up the suitcase so easily?The men shoved her towards Charlie and he slowly approached them with the suit case.

“Stop, please,” Chasity was crying, all of her life’s work was in that simple little suitcase and she was praying that Charlie would throw it off the edge of the roof. 

“Don’t do this I’ll be alright, I promise. There has to be another way that won’t get us both killed,” she looked at Charlie in the eyes hoping that he would see that he was making a wrong decision, but it was no use, she had to kiss her project goodbye in the worst of ways.

“It’s okay, it’ll all be over soon,” Charlie inched closer and held Chasity’s hand, when the goons let go of her Charlie gave them the case and embraced her. Her blood stained through his favorite shirt but at the moment he couldn’t care less because at least she was safe, for now. 

“Just go with it I’ve got the vial in my pocket, also when I say jump, jump,” he whispered into her ear.

Chasity heaved a sigh of relief.

“What did I say about downgrading my abilities,” he gave out a low chuckle.

“Why do you joke at the worst times,” she rolled her eyes.

Laura cleared her throat with emphasis “Well this has been heartwarming and all but it’s time to say goodbye.” Laura took Chasity’s gun and clicked it into position.

“You said you wouldn’t kill us,” Charlie yelled lividly.

“Yes, well um, there’s been a drastic change of plans. The both of you can report me to the CIA and put the Underground International Anarchy in danger of being discovered. I’m afraid I have no choice but to put the both of you and your secrets down. Any last words?”

Charlie cupped his hand under Chasity’s jaw line and pressed his fore head to hers.

“Chasity before anything happens I would just like to say that in the last eighteen years that I’ve known you I’ve fallen truly, madly, and deeply in love with you.” 

“Charlie, I-” 

He cut her off and pressed his lips against hers but then pulled away quickly “but I follow by the rules of work before love. I’m so sorry. It’s for the best.” He took out a handgun and shot her in the head, Chasity’s lifeless body fell meekly to the floor. 

After disposing of the bodies and cleaning up the evidence two black stretches pulled up to the building awaiting for Charlie, Laura, and the mens’ arrival. Laura and Charlie took one separately.

“Quick chauffeur, we have little time till the cops get involved. The people who live near to the complex must’ve heard the gunshots,” ordered Laura as she carefully placed the suitcase on the seat next to her.

As Charlie was looking out the window at the dark midnight sky he couldn’t help but feel bad for what he did. He was born into the UIA so he had no choice but to do as told when his parents sent him to an orphanage in the American territory. He remembered having to learn a new language and new customs before he was able to be sent. Fabian, his birth name, was changed to Charlie for safety purposes and off he was sen to American Territory. Upon his arrival to A. T.he was immediately sent to the orphanage. That went all according to plan because all children who aren’t apprenticed with a job or have families who could afford to help them through life, were drafted into the Armed Forces or the CIA. His job simply was to collect as much US secrets as possible, he never thought he would have succeeded as much as he did now. His first day in the orphanage had been rough, he didn’t like speaking english as opposed to Swedish and none of the other kids were used to him being around just yet. Charlie remembered a caramel skinned girl with two pigtails who came up to him and said “Hey I’m new here, would you maybe like to be friends with me and my brother.” She was his first friend in America and he was thankful that out of all people that could’ve befriended him at the time it was Chasity. He actually did grow to like her quite much, maybe even more than mere friends. That was a thing of the past now though, it was obviously to late for him and Chasity. He reached for his pocket and grasped SerumX. Laura still thought it was in the suitcase.

“This could’ve gone simpler if we just killed her when I walked into her office, but no, we had to try and capture her alive so we could use her for information,” Fabian turned to face Laura.

“You know how much I want that pay raise, I guess it’s to late now. Kudos on your acting Fabian, or should I say, Charlie.” Jerome took bow of gratitude towards Laura. 

“Thank you, thank you! And as well to you. Laura, I don’t suppose that you have medical services waiting for us for when we arrive at The Hub. I think when the rubber bullet hit the fake blood bag it might’ve hit my actual skin, it hurts severely.” 

“Oh heavens, of course we medics waiting,” she smiled sweetly, flashing her white teeth.

Fabian didn’t feel right, he knew he shouldn’t be doing all of this. He should have dropped out of the mission before things went too far. All of Chasity’s work used for evil, used to destroy all order. Back at the hub you could murder someone for taking the last cookie in the jar and no one would care. Fabian was beginning to second guess his decision of working with these people, he was willing to betray his parents if it mean’t doing what was right.

“What’s wrong, you look a bit riled?” Laura asked with concern “You did great, you’re parents and everyone in the hub are gonna be so proud.”

“That’s the problem, my parents are gonna be proud, five-hundred people are gonna be proud, but not me.”

“What do you mean, you are gonna make history? You’re gonna be the one to end the wars and government.”

“I’m also gonna be the one that ends all order, the one who ended humanity,” Fabian’s voice was beginning to rise in anger.

“Fabian, darling, let’s be sensible here-”

“Sensible! Me? You should take your own advice,” he snapped at her before she could finish. Fabian began to roll down the windows of the car.

“What are you doing, Fabian‽ Let’s not make any rash decisions now.”

Fabian pulled out the serum from his pocket and dangled it over the edge. Dumbstruck, Laura opened her eyes as wide as humanly possible.

“You wouldn’t dare! I thought you worked for us,” Laura looked like she was about to punch on him for SerumX, but she knew well that if she tried anything the serum would be scientific roadkill.

“Yes, well um, there’s been a drastic change of plans.” Fabian mimicked Laura in a high pitched French accent, he let go of the bottle and watched it spill and shatter over the highway.

Laura’s face turned ruby red and for a moment she looked like she was about to implode, her expression then softened and she began to laugh.

“For a moment I thought you had the real serum!” 

“I did have the real serum,” Fabian looked at her in confusion.

“No, the liquid is a lavender color, I know because I drank some myself. That liquid was more of a mint.”

Fabian looked at her bewilderedly, she had drunken the unfinished test version of SerumX. She was beginning to turn a reddish color and she started to sweat vigorously. He knew what was coming next.

“God, isn’t it hot in here!” She began to fan herself with her hands.

“Nope not at all,” Fabian smirked.

Laura’s eyes started to water and she started to throw a bit of a fit, tugging on her clothes and muttering curses under her breath.

“What’s going on?” she demanded for an answer.

“I honestly don’t know, we were still working on finding out why people who drank the elixir incinerated,” Fabian replied in an innocent voice.

“Why people what‽” at this point Laura was screaming, her blood is already boiling and her organs are cooking. It’s only a matter of time before she starts to burn.

“HELP ME, PLEASE,” the process had begun. She gripped onto Fabian’s arm and pleaded for mercy but it was to late. Laura let out a disgruntled scream and Fabian did nothing but watched, watched her bleed from her eyes, ears, mouth, and nose. Watched her tremble in fear and terror. Watched the eyes melt out of the scull of the woman who made him kill his one true friend.

Fabian walked towards the front of the stretch and stood next to the driver.

“I-is everything alright sir,” the chauffeur asked apprehensively.

“No nothing is alright, stop the car,” The chauffeur pulled the car over as instructed, Fabian stepped out of the limo and pulled out his phone. He dialed 9-1-1 and told the receiver everything that had happened that night. He was arrested without a struggle and charged with death penalty.

Today is the day that I, Fabian Jacob Alquist, face the death penalty. I am not afraid of death and have accepted that if there really is a God, he will never forgive me, for the grave sins I have committed are unpardonable. It has been six months since the incidents happened, I will never forgive myself for what I did to Chasity Lydia Parks. The war against the nations still rages on, but I hope that Chasity’s dream of ending it lives. We must end war before it ends us.

 

 


End file.
